


Into You

by Tblewit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Memes, Romance, Teenagers be Crazy, love-triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tblewit/pseuds/Tblewit
Summary: Loki is (unknowingly) in the middle of a love triangle between his best friends, Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> I was rooting around in my old FF folder and saw this and just kind of added on to it. about 2k worth of words. Lol.

"Alright, I will see you guys tomorrow. Be sure to miss me while I am gone." Loki Odinson says while tugging his backpack higher on his shoulder.

"I can drive you to school in the morning if you would like me too, Loki." Steve Rogers offers with a kind smile.

"Or I could drive us **all** , in my extremely badass car. I can even make it where we all step out like celebrities...not that I usually don't do that anyway, but I am nice enough to share my awesomeness with you two." Tony Stark says with a smirk.

"That won't be necessary, Tony, Steve. I am just fine walking. My house is only a block away, anyways."

"Fine. See if I will be generous next time! Jarvis, walk Loki out." Tony pouts.

"Tony, Jarvis isn't your servant! I will walk Loki out, wait here..." Steve says exasperated

"Not that I need you, too, but fine. I can't resist your chivalrous ways, Steven." Loki rolls his eyes at Tony but offers a small smile at Steve.

"Haha, I-I just didn't want Tony to another Jarvis while he is busy."

"Hey! Jarvis is my _manservant_. His job is to _serve_ and _obey_ me!" Tony sticks his tongue out. "…Don't walk away while I am talking!"

" _Bye_ , Tony. Thanks for walking me to the door Steve."

"You are welcome Loki..."

Loki leaves.

"..."

"What?" Steve asks.

"Seriously? What was that? You never walked _me_ to the door before." Tony totally didn’t care that Steve never walked him to the door. He isn’t bothered at all. Nope. Not the least bit bothered that Steve walked Loki to the door.

"A-ah?"

"Steve...you know that you were blushing when Loki hugged you, right?"

"W-what!? No, I wasn't. I j-just-"

"You’re doing it now."

"Shut up, Tony."

"No way, are you so defensive? You know what that means, right?" Tony raises a single brow and leans in a bit.

"Stop leering, it isn't attractive."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, mom. But, seriously...do you like Loki, Steve?"

"..."

"Oh my gosh, hahaha, damn, man. Your face says it all!!"

"Shut up, Tony!!"

"Gyahahahaha!!"

"It’s not funny."

"Oh gosh, hahahha...ha...ha...ha, okay, okay. No need to go all pouty on me, sweet pie."

"You find out your friend is crushing on another friend and you laugh at them."

"Yeah, I just kind of just did that Steve. Were you not here five seconds ago?"

"Ugh, Tony..."

"Ah! Don't walk away! We are having an important discussion here!"

"Do _you_ like Loki?" Steve throws back, walking into a spacious living room were their unfinished project and backpacks had been abandoned at.

"Now-Wait, what!? Were the hell did that come from??"

"I saw your expression when he hugged me. Your eyes are very expressive, Tony."

"One, no they're not. They are brown, sexy, and mysterious. Nowhere in there is 'expressive', got it? Two, this is about you, remember?"

"You like him," Steve states it as a simple fact.

"Whoa, Whoa, WOAH! Stop! Stop that, right now! We are NOT talking about, Tony, okay? We are talking about Steve!"

"You didn't deny it, Tony..."

"..."

"Sir, Mr. Roger, Dinner is ready," Jarvis announce from the entryway of the room. 

"We will be right there, Jarvis."

"Very well, excuse me then."

"...Tony?"

"I don't dislike him, okay? We aren't talking about this again."

"To-"

"No, Steve. Let’s go eat."

"...fine."

 

* * *

 

"..."

"..."

"Somebody better talk, before I deem stabbing you in the knee with this pen a very good idea." Loki jabs the said pen at his silent friends with a scowl.

"How are you, Loki?"

"..."

"Fine, Steve. Tony?"

"..."

"So be it..."

"OW! Fucking, hell!"

"Loki, you shouldn't have done that..."

" _Talk._ It wasn't a suggestion."

"I am bleeding you asshole! Do you know how expensive these jeans are?"

"It sure is a lovely day. Clear blue skies and the weather is perfectly warm. Did you finish your part of the project, Steve?" Loki says sweetly.

"Uh..."

"Hey, don't ignore me! You are paying for this hole, Loki."

"Now, Tony. You know very well your hole isn't something I need to pay for."

"Wha-Oh my gosh."

"Damn it. You broke Steve."

"It's fine, nothing a hug can't make better, right Steve?"

"Don't, you’re only going to-"

"Oh, your face is very feverish. Are you sick?"

"Told you."

"What?"

"Shut up, Tony!"

"...what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Our blond tomato is just _really_ happy to see you."

"Tony!"

"There is a dirty joke in there, somewhere, isn't it?"

"Hahaha..."

"N-no! Tony is just being, Tony. Plus, he was really happy to see you this morning too, remember?"

"Steve! I can't even be mad at you...I am more shocked over the fact that you actually had the balls to say that." Tony snorts. So, what if he had been a little eager to see one of his dearest friends this morning, it was nothing to be ashamed of. He wasn’t embarrassed at all.

"...Tony, do _you_ need a hug? Or a good slap to the face?" Loki eyes him.

"Well, babe. I do have something else you can hug all day-"

"That was the bell, we better get going!" Steve cuts in with a forced laugh.

"Another innuendo..." Loki gives them both squinty eyes.

"No." Steve.

"Yes." Tony.

"Right, whatever.” Loki rolls his eyes, pulling out books from his locker.

The bells ring.

“Did you forget to bring your bag again, Loki?”

“Dude, you just had it yesterday.”

Loki looks away, “I forgot it in Thor car. He sped off before I realized it. It’s fine. I keep spare supplies in my locker, and I never take my books home.”

Tony looked at the books Loki was carrying and begins counting down to five in his head.

…

“Do you need help carrying them? Here, let me.” Steve takes them gently out of his friend's arm with a kind smile.

Bingo. Tony shoves his hands in his pocket with a small laugh, “Sweet as pie Steve at it again.”

“Shut up Tony.”

Loki grabs a book from Steve's hands and shoves at Tony with a smirk, “Maybe you should take some pointers from Steve, Stark.”

He walks off without looking back, “Come along boys, or we’ll be late.”

“He _does_ have a nice ass.”

“Tony!”

“Aw, shucks Steve, the way you say my name really gets me going.”

“Wha- _Tony!”_

“Yes, I am Tony.”

“ _Boys._ ”

“We are coming Loki.” Steve picks up his pace.

“That what he said.”

“Gosh darn it, Tony, really?

“…He?”

“Gosh darn it? Gyhahaha! What era are you in Steve? Who says that anymore.”

“I do. Also, shut up Tony.”

“It’s cute.”

“By the gods, aren’t you happy Steve? You were just called cute!”

“Seriously, I’m going to punch you.”

“You aren’t happy I called you cute?”

“W-wha-!?”

“Gyahahaha!”

The trio walks into the first period, lively as ever.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you going to tell Loki you like him?”

Steve nearly chokes on his drink.

“What the heck Tony?”

“No, seriously, are you?”

Steve looks up where Loki is talking to his brother. Thor had brought him lunch and his backpack.

“No…at least, not yet.” He says softly, looking away while blushing.

“Why not?”

“Because…”

“You know Loki is a pretty attractive guy, right? And he has been openly gay since we met him in middle school. It will only be a matter of time before someone tries their luck.”

“Not yet.”

“Why?”

Steve shrugs and takes a bite out of his food.

“Sweet pie, you know he wouldn’t just reject you. In fact, I would go on a limb in say you might actually have a chance.”

“What about you?”

“What about me? It’s not like I care if my friends hook up, man. It isn’t a big deal Go for it.”

“That isn’t what I mean Tony.”

“Yeah, it is. There is nothing else you could mean.”

“Tony…”

“Shush, he is coming back.”

“What are you guys whispering about?”

“Nothing important. What did your brother get you? I hope you are prepared to share with the class.”

Loki drops a McDonald's bag on the table.

“Have at it. It’s nothing I plan to eat.”

Steve offers the other half of his sandwich and Tony shoves his salad at Loki without a word.

Lunch passes relatively normal.

 

* * *

“Need a ride back?”

“No, because I’m not going home.”

“Loki…”

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“…Was it Thor? Did your dad- ”

“He isn’t my father.”

“Not this again…”

“Shut up Tony.”

“Yes, I am Tony.”

“That joke _will_ eventually get old.”

“Fuck me in the ass when it does.”

“Tony!”

“Yes, I am Tony.”

“Pft…hahaha…erhm…”

“Oh, cute. That is cute. These are Steve thoughts.”

“ _Tony,_ seriously, shut the heck up.”

“You are cute when you laugh, Loki…these are Steve thoughts.”

“Urgh, that it! Come here!”

“You can never catch me!”

“…I am being called cute a lot today.” Loki says to himself, watching Steve chase Tony around in the parking lot, amusement swimming clearly in his eyes.

“My place?” Tony asks a few moments later, looking only a bit sheepish.

“Yeah, why not.”

“Are you coming, Steve?”

“Of course.”

Together, the trio heads to Tony luxury car.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _No_ Tony.”

“Wait, hear me out! You didn’t even let me finish. I was just getting to the good part.”

“There was nothing good from the beginning.”

“Steve, that is just rude and completely wrong.”

“He is right.”

“Gasp!”

“I don’t think you are supposed to actually say the word.”

“This is shite.”

“Gasp!”

“Shut up Tony.”

“I will not be silenced! This is good, really good. Anyone who can’t see that is wrong! Wrong I say!”

“Who is he quoting now?”

“Who knows? Who cares?”

“Gasp!”

“This is supposed to be a school project. You are going to get us in trouble.”

“Steve, trouble does not find me, I find it!”

“What?”

“You are talking out of your ass.”

“Yes, I know my ass is pretty, Loki, but focus. This will be revolutionary!”

“Your ass is flat. And No.”

“Gasp! I will not take that insult sitting. Come at me, we must duel!”

“I’m about to slap you.”

“Once again, my ass is indeed pretty enough to want to slap it, but we need to focus.”

“I wasn’t talking about your butt, Tony!”

“You want to slap his ass, Steve? I didn’t know you were into that…”

“What!? No! That isn’t what I said at all!”

“You don’t think my ass is pretty Steve? Look, it isn’t flat. Loki just got to Loki.”

“What the _fuck_ does that mean?”

“It is kind of flat…?”

“WHAT!?”

Loki snickers.

“Mirror! I need a mirror! JARVIS!”

“Yes, Sir, how may I be of service?”

“Does my ass look flat?”

“….”

“Tony…”

Loki snickers again.

“Does it? It doesn’t, right? Is as firm and plump as ever! Though not to plump, I don’t have a fat ass…like someone else I know.”

Loki stops snickering.

“Who the fuck are you talking about, Stark?”

“It is a little flat, sir.”

“NANI!?”

Loki smirks, “Sitting down for long periods of time can cause your ass to become as flat as a pancake, Stark. I would minimize the time spent on the computer looking at shitty anime and manga. Maybe focus on projects in your lab? Oh, but wait, you sit there, too don’t you? Poor thing.” 

“Loki…”

“Well if my ass if flat than yours is fat! I see your fast food addiction is finally starting to show!”

Loki and Tony got into each other faces.

“My ass is NOT fat, Stark. I dare you to say a lie like that again. Be warned, next time you won’t have a tongue to spout such falsehood.”

“Come at me bro, you are in desperate need of an ass-kicking.”

“Alright, stop it you two. We need to focus on the project. In case you forget, it is due during the first period.” Steve pushes them apart with ease, and make sure to keep himself between them.

“Can I leave now sir now that the status of your arse has been confirmed?”

“Yes, you are dismissed, Jarvis.” Tony waves him away.

“Let’s go back to what we were originally going to do for the project. It’s too late to start a completely different one, right?”

“But…”

“No, Tony.” Steve and Loki say at the same time.

* * *

 

“You sure you don’t want to spend the night? You are missing out on the best sleepover a girl can ever dream of, Sweet Pie.”

“No, I can’t tonight Tony. Bucky is already waiting for me at my house, and I promised mom I would fix breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“Just invite the chump over, and I can have breakfast deliver for your mom.”

“Hmmm…”

“What?”

“Nothing, though, if I didn’t know any better, I would say you are nervous to spend the night with Loki…”

“Huh?”

“Of course, there shouldn’t be anything wrong with two _friends_ hanging out, but if one of those _friends_ just happen to have a crush on the other than it would be totally different. Maybe one would be a lot more aware than the other…”

Steve leans in close with a somewhat aggressive grin.

Tony blinks once. Twice.

“Wat.”

Steve attempt to wiggle his eyebrows.

“Bruh.”

“Still trying to convince Steve to stay? Give it a rest Tony. Steve has other friends…Buckle wasn’t it?” Loki says, coming up behind Tony to stand next to him with crossed arms.

“It’s Bucky, Loki…”

“Whatever.”

“I am jealous that Steve has friends other than myself and Tony…is what Loki is thinking.”

“Fuck you, Tony!”

“Ah, not right now babe, I’m trying to convince Sweet Pie to stay with the cool kids.”

“…Loki are you really jealous?”

“Of course not.”

“Yes, I am dumbass…is what Loki is thinking.”

“I will smite you.”

Steve blushes but opens his arms with a warm smile, “Hug?”

Loki blinks once. Twi-

“Of course, Sweet Pie, you should have asked sooner,” Tony cuts in, elbowing his way into Steve's arms with wide eyes and puckered lips.

“Argh, Tony! Gross, ew!” Steve complains, failing to invade his friend wet soppy lips on his cheek.

“Aw, don’t be like that Sweet pie, no reason that two bros can’t share their affection for each other. Here come on, return the favor.” Tony says with a leer, turning his head to offer a cheek for Steve to kiss.

“I don’t really-”

“What was that dear friend of mine? You don’t want to give me _and_ Loki a kiss on the cheek? How rude!” Tony says with a smirk.

“Stark stop being stupid. Steve doesn’t have to kiss you if he doesn’t-”

Steve smushes his lips on Tony cheek for barely a millisecond before turning to Loki, face now completely red.

“Or I guess you can if you want?” Loki stares.

“Gyahahahah.” Is Tony laughing in the background.

“What are you waiting for _Sweet pie?_ Come, give your _dearest_ friend a farewell kiss and hug.” Loki smirks, opening his arms and taking a step closer to Steve.

“I’m number one.” Says Tony in the background, sounding very proud of himself.

“Shut up Tony.” Steve and Loki say as they hug.

Loki doesn’t have to be prompted to kiss Steve on the cheek and offers his own to be kissed, smirk still firmly in place.

“Oh my, Steve, you are looking quite red again, are you alright?” Loki simpers, reaching out to brush his hair off his friend forehead.

“What is the name of the monkey that has a pink ass? Either way, your face looks like an ass Sweet Pie.”

Loki snickers while Steve swats at Tony shoulders still red face and refusing to say anything in fear of blurting out something stupid. Like that Loki’s hair smell really nice, or that hugging Loki is really nice, or how when Loki smirks his eyes look really nice.

“Hey, which of us are better at kissing? Me or Loki?”

“Why would he even be able to tell the difference from a kiss on his cheek?”

“Loki lips are really nice!” Steve blurts out the moment his mouth is open.

“Ah, I win.”

“Bruh, that what you take away from that?”

“What else is there?”

“Like the fact that Steve thinks you have nice-”

“ _Erhmn!_ ”

Ping. Ring. Ding. Dong.

“Steve your phone…”

“My mom is here, I will see you tomorrow alright guys! Tony don’t forget to bring the project and Loki the flash drive. Bye!”

Steve _whooshes_ out of Tony’s house.

“I _do_ have nice lips.”

Tony snorts.

“I don’t have a fat ass.”

Tony just smirks.

“I don’t!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, let’s sleep together.”

Tony bangs his shin into his bed and goes tumbling.

“Heh, lame.”

“WAT!? …WAT THA FUK?”

“In the same bed. Your bed is big enough, right? The guest room is too far away.” Loki continues.

“WAT-”

“Let me borrow your clothes.”

“You have clothes here!”

“I want to wear yours…”

“Dude what is your issue! You’re being a total brat!” Tony splutters clutching at his chest and not his hurting shin.

“Pepper said you once wore a thong to impress her…is that true? Where is it?”

“Babe, you are going a mile a minute and I can’t keep up. Back to issue number 1, please.”

Loki just stares at him with a frown.

“Pouting Loki is cute…is what Tony is thinking now.”

Loki tints just the tiniest shade of pink, “What the hell, Tony?”

“So? What happened between you and Thor? Or is it about you and your dad this time.” Tony sits next to him on the bed, leaning back against his headboard to side eye his friend.

Loki says nothing.

“Is it guessing game time? I bet it is guessing game time. Hmm, let me see. Thor was an asshole for wanting his one and only brother to actual come to one of his games? Odin was being so horrible for being concerned for one of his sons not getting much sunlight and being a general shut in.”

Loki glares at him but still says nothing.

“None of the above? Let me try again, then. Is it about your biological father dropping by on a whim to see what his son was up too? Is that it? Or was it your bio mother? Did she and your mom talk and share concerns about you?”

“Shut _up_ , Tony.”

“Getting warm, am I?”

“No. Now leave it alone.”

“You know I can’t do that, Babe. You see, me, you and Steve got into the bad habit of letting things build up inside until it all explodes. We made a promise, didn’t we? No matter how bad, or how good, we are going to sit and _talk_ about it.”

“Tony…”

“Babe just tell me.”

“…”

Tony scoots closer to his friend, putting an arm around thin shoulders, and leaning in close to see the expression on Loki’s face.

“Babe…”

Loki sighs.

“They want me to visit with them during the summer.”

“Oh…”

Loki leans into Tony, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I had always been curious about my biological parents, Tony. As a kid I had wanted to meet them and had been so eager to ask why they gave me up. I wanted to hear the explanation from their mouth and not my parents. But then suddenly they are here, and I have no idea how to go about anything anymore.”

“You can go back to plan A. They are just as curious and unsure as you are. Why not try to meet them halfway?”

“I don’t know.”

“Hmmm, maybe you are scared?”

Loki head nearly bangs into Tony when it snaps up.

“Of what?” He hisses.

Tony shrugs, pushing he head back down.

“Change maybe?”

Loki snorts.

“My family has practically been moving since I was born. I am very used to change, Tony. That isn’t it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“But are you really sure?”

“Tony.”

“…Why haven’t you given me a pet name?”

Loki looks up at him.

“Do you want one?”

“I don’t know.”

“Then why even ask?”

“Babe…”

“What?”

“Baaaabeeee….”

“What, Tony.”

Tony presses his face into silky black hair, a smile tugging on his lips.

“Nothing.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know the muffin man?”

“The fuck?”

“It’s a nursery rhyme babe, please try to keep up.”

A signs and a rustle of sheets.

“…What about it, Tony?”

“I love the song. It’s a banger.”

“…”

“Are you asleep, Loki?”

“Yes.”

“…So that thong I was wearing was bright ass red with glitter. It was during Christmas. Somebody was nice enough to gift it to me during a secret Santa.”

“Fascinating.”

“It was uncomfortable at first, but then I got used to it pretty quickly.”

“Shocking.”

“I even bought some more. I find it absolutely sexist that men don’t have as much underwear variety as women. Why can’t I go to Walmart and by thongs for myself? Absolutely ridiculous.”

“Yes, quite horrendous of society to be so daft.”

“Right? And what about short-shorts? I had to go online and to a specific site just to find some decent short-shorts my size.”

“Wait…”

“Why isn’t boy-shorts for males? I have a nice ass I would like to show off…”

“Tony, wha-”

“High heels are also hard to find. I had to get them custom made.”

“…Are you fucking with me?”

“Babe, it’s a bit too late for that. Maybe in the morning? I can give you a quickie.” Tony jokes.

Loki huffs.

“I wasn’t kidding about any of that by the way…”

Loki laughs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued?


End file.
